1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, more particularly to an image display apparatus which requires individual transmission of a signal to a portion corresponding to a plurality of image pixels or a plurality of lines, such as a liquid crystal display, a plasma display and the like.
2. Background of the Invention
For example, in an image display apparatus which requires individual transmission of a signal to a portion corresponding to a plurality of image pixels or a plurality of lines, such as a liquid crystal display, a plasma display and the like, the transmitting parts, in which a plurality of signal lines are brought into a single element, are frequently used as a transmitting section for the above signals, as shown in FIG.1.
That is, as shown in FIG.1, the image display apparatus is provided with an image display section 11 having a display panel such as a liquid crystal and the like, a vertical drive signal generating section 12 for generating a vertical drive image signal, a horizontal drive signal generating section 13 for generating a horizontal drive image signal, a horizontal drive signal transmitting section 14 for transmitting the vertical drive image signal generated by the vertical drive signal generating section 12 to the image display section 11, and a vertical drive signal transmitting section 15 for transmitting the horizontal drive image signal generated by the horizontal drive signal generating section 13 to the image display section 11. Each of signal transmitting sections 14, 15 is provided with transmitting parts, for example, such as a flexible printed circuit board and the like, in which a plurality of transmitting lines for transmitting the drive signals to the respective pixels or lines of the image display section 11 are bundled parallel to each other at regular intervals.
In the image display apparatus having the above mentioned configuration, in a case of increasing the number of the images and making the pitch of the pixel short in order to make the image highly detailed, the pitch interval between the transmitting lines in the signal transmitting sections 14, 15 must be narrowed and the number of the transmitting lines must be increased. On this occasion, if the signal transmitting sections 14, 15 are constituted by one printed circuit board, it is necessary to improve an accuracy of the pitch interval in order to cope with the increase of the number of the transmitting lines and the decrease of the pitch interval. The improvement of the accuracy of the pitch interval may result in deterioration of the production yield of the transmitting parts used for the signal transmitting sections 14, 15. The costs of the transmitting parts are made expensive, as a result.
Then, in order to improve the production yield of the parts used for the signal transmitting sections 14, 15, the signal transmitting sections 14, 15 are divided into a plurality of transmitting blocks 14A, 14B and 15A, 15B, 15C, respectively, as shown in FIG.2.
However, in a case of dividing into a plurality of transmitting blocks the transmitting path in which a plurality of transmitting lines are bundled parallel to each other, capacitances between the adjacent transmitting lines in each transmitting block are equal, whereas capacitances between the adjacent transmitting lines located at the different transmitting blocks are different from those between the adjacent transmitting lines located in the same transmitting block. This has influence on the magnitude and phase of the signal passed though the transmitting lines before and after the transmitting blocks are switched. This results in vertical or horizontal noise on the image.